


Just for you

by kittys_devil



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-01
Updated: 2011-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-23 08:48:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittys_devil/pseuds/kittys_devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy never expected to see Adam or the reaction he had.   <b></b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Just for you

  
**Title:Just for you**  
 **Author:** [](http://kittys-devil.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**kittys_devil**](http://kittys-devil.dreamwidth.org/) **  
Beta:**[](http://buffinator-1.livejournal.com/profile)[ **buffinator_1**](http://buffinator-1.livejournal.com/)  
 **Fandom(Pairing): Tommy/Adam** **  
Rating:R** **  
Word Count: 735**  
 **Summary: Tommy never expected to see Adam or the reaction he had.** **  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone.**

This was written for [ Bring Back The Porn ](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/bbtp_challenge/)

  
Link to master list: [~Master List~](http://kittys-devil.livejournal.com/13721.html)

  


 

I wasn’t even looking for him. I was flipping through the channels and there he was, larger than life, Adam Fucking Lambert. Some awards show something or other that I knew he was on but really didn’t pay much attention to when he told me. 

And he was in a fucking suit. He was dressed to the nines looking finer than I had seen him in a long time.Not that he didn’t always look hot as sin, but there was something about that all black look that had my cock jumping to attention the moment I saw him.

As I watched him move across the carpet, stopping in the perfect pose for the cameras I couldn’t contain the whimper.I was so glad that I was alone in my apartment right now.My cock continued to fill until I just couldn’t take it anymore.I rubbed my palm over the thickness pressing against my jeans letting out a slight moan. 

I watch him move across my screen flashing that smile for the whole to see.I watch every movement he makes expecting something more.Not that I’m looking for a strip tease on national television.When his piercing blue eyes look straight into the camera I feel like he is looking right at me pleading for me to go on.

As fast as he appeared on the screen, he is gone and they are moving on to the next person. And I am left with a raging hard on and my pulse racing.

I give fighting in and go into my room locking the door as I do.I slip out of my clothes grabbing the lube before lying on my bed.I can see Adam again behind my now closed eyelids.I watch him move in my head as I slide my fingers over my chest and around my nipples.I scrape a nail over my nipple until it is a hard bud.I pull and tease it a little before moving on to the other one moaning out quietly.

I take my time sliding my hand slowly down my body, over my chest and past my navel.My cock jumps with anticipation as my hand moves.I slowly wrap my long fingers around my thick shaft rubbing my thumb over my slit. I moan out as I stroke it slowly twisting slightly when I get to the base.

I slide my other hand down just as slow reaching down to cup my balls.I gently roll them in my hand as I stroke myself with my other hand.I’m moving so slowly, teasing myself as I groan out in pleasure.I grab the lube slicking up my fingers.I tease the outside of my hole with my long moist fingers before sliding one in.Slowly I thrust my finger in as I stroke my cock with my other hand.I twist my finger around until I am hitting the bundle of nerves and can’t help but thrust off the bed. I quickly add another as I quiver with need.

I let my hips roll as I fuck myself on my fingers.Adding a third I am babbling with desire.The pace quickens as I thrust my fingers in and out.I am stroking my cock faster and harder getting closer and closer.

I open my eyes to see my fingers wrapped around my cock imagining it is Adam doing this all to me. My need for him to open me up and then fuck me until I can’t see straight has me panting and moaning. I move my wrists faster getting so close to the edge.

I feel my entire body clench up before the warm liquid is flowing over my hand and down my cock.I stroke my cock through my orgasm until it’s too sensitive to touch.When I finally take my hand off my cock and slide out my fingers I lay there unable to move the rest of my body.

I go get cleaned up sliding on a pair of sleep pants and a tee shirt before getting into bed.I grab my phone sending off a quick text to Adam. 

_  
Fucking black suits! :)  
_

I can just picture the oh so innocent grin on his face when he replies back 

_  
Just for you baby ;)  
_

He is so going to be the death of me. 

  



End file.
